lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Earle
| image = File:Roy Earle.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD Cole Phelps Elsa Lichtmann | birth = 1920 | weapon = Star Model P | actor = Adam Harrington }} Roy Earle is a character in L.A. Noire. Roy is Phelps' partner during his time at the Vice desk. Events of L.A. Noire Cole Phelps first encounters Earle when he is on his first Traffic case, "The Driver's Seat". They next cross paths when Phelps is promoted to Homicide because of Phelps' actions in "The Fallen Idol" case; he takes Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky to The Blue Room to meet Elsa Lichtmann. Following his completion of Homicide, Earle specifically requests Phelps to join him at the Hollywood Police Station Vice desk. Sometime during the case "Manifest Destiny", Earle secretly exploits Phelps' extra-marital affair with Lichtmann to draw the public's attention away from city hall. Although never directly stated, it can be inferred that Earle requested Phelps to the Vice Squad with the ultimate intention of setting him up. After his double-cross, he is seldom seen again, but during Phelps' investigations of Elysian Fields in Arson, he tells Phelps to stay away from them and stop investigating. He is also seen in the twelve Newspaper where he tries to hijack the case from Homicide, infuriating Phelps, who unholsters his Colt M1911 and threatens Earle with murder. Earle plays a role in the corruption within the LAPD. In "The Set Up", it is revealed that his only concern with the case is obtaining the money he lost from a fixed boxing match. In "The Black Caesar", he shares with Phelps that while he hardly works overtime, he still enjoys claiming overtime pay. In "A Polite Invitation, Jack Kelso finds a notebook in Leland Monroe's safe listing a number of people on his payroll, Roy Earle included. At the end of the story, Earle is shown speaking at the funeral of Phelps. Lichtmann, mourning Phelps' death, walks out on the funeral after calling out Earle, stating that Earle is disgracing Phelps' memory. Earle's speech at the funeral, in fact, praises Phelps and denies the allegations against Phelps and his legacy. Earle calls Phelps a "friend" in the speech at the funeral. Case Appearances Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" *"The Fallen Idol" Vice *"The Black Caesar" *"The Set Up" *"The Naked City" *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Walk in Elysian Fields *"A Different Kind of War" (Newspaper) Vehicle Roy owns a red Cadillac Series 62 Convertible, custom fitted for his LAPD work with a siren and a radio. He chooses to drive his own car on the job to brighten his image. Personality Earle is a joker, even when dealing with serious subjects. He also shows much disregard for others and goes against their beliefs, following and enforcing his own. Racist and misogynistic, he also occasionally shows violent lashings to people who disrespect him, such as Elsa Lichtmann. Trivia *Roy sometimes calls Cole "kid" or "boy", even though he is the same age as him. *Vice Lieutenant Archie Colmyer used to be Earle's partner, before Colmyer got promoted to Lieutenant. Gallery Screen shot 35.jpg Screen shot 25.png|Earle sitting at the bar. File:Earle_behind_Phelps.png|Earle enters the crime scene with Phelps. Earle shooting tyres.png|Earle, attempting to shoot the tires of a car out. Roy Earle 9.jpg|Earle, warning Cole to "stay away" from Elysian Fields. es:Roy Earle de:Roy Earle Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Detective